model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
NPC Directory
{| class="article-table" !Name !Occupation !House !Bloodstatus ! |- |Eleanor Eagleworth |Prefect, Class of 2019 |Ravenclaw |Half-blood | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-EEagleworth" | colspan="5" | Personality: Taciturn, serious, bookish. Has no qualms whatsoever about disciplining any students who misbehave. Follows rules staunchly and enforces them, but sneaks into library at nights. Rather confident and hard to argue with. Quirks: Easy to draw into long and convoluted conversations on books - she'll inevitably bring up a huge number of books nobody else in the conversation has heard of, and yet people will come away from the conversation knowing no more of substance than they did when she came in. She also has a knack for looking down at people even when they're taller than her. Goals: Start a large-scale public library in the UK after earning political capital in a higher-up Ministry Job, the first of its kind in magical britain. Background History: Daughter of two middle-class half-bloods. Met the other -Worth prefects on the train, beginning a friendship that was sundered in their third year in a schism between Brian and Samantha. Since then has had no real friends, just people who respect her-she likes it that way. Not outwardly affected by Brian's death, but wasn't seen for a week when the news broke. Spellbook: Student 6-7 BUT also a huge host of fluff spells that are useless but technically make her super powerful on paper, think an older Mona. Utter mastery of Talpa. Played by: Medraut Prince |- |Katherine Webber |Prefect, Class of 2019 |Slytherin |Pure-blood | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-KWebber" | colspan="5" | Personality Likes: Modern art! Serious, this girl digs anyone who can sustain a conversation in colour theory with here. Some may call her feeble attempts at art stick figures, but she thinks it’s genius. Dislikes: People who aren’t Slytherins. This girl is loyal. Quirks: Mastering the eye roll from first year, she’s typically imposing for her height and very confident. However to young students, there’s nothing but a grin on her face. Goals: Run a modern art museum for wixes! Background History: Best friends with a group of Slytherin girls in her year, Katherine is friendly but otherwise has had a rather unremarkable life for a Slytherin. She’s looking to make sixth and seventh years her craziest yet. Spellbook: Student 6-7, assorted art spells, mainly defense-oriented. Will learn how to apparate this year. Played by: Callidora Star, any other student may play her but they may not alter house points, award detentions, or otherwise abuse her authority. |- |Millie Harods |Prefect, Class of 2022 |Hufflepuff |Half-blood | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-MHarods" | colspan="5" | Personality: As a true Hufflepuff, this girl is essentially a small badger mom, or a badger big sister if you will. She enjoys sitting around in circles with all of her Hufflepuff housemates and play games or make crafts. She has a hard time putting on the mean hat, but will do so when it’s called for. She generally carries herself in a nice, calm and collected manner, always willing to listen to any troubles a student might have. When it comes to academical pursuits, she is absolutely in love with herbology and charms. Quirks: She has currently taken on the project of making teddy bears for her fellow Hufflepuffs, fearing that they might feel lonely so far away from home. She still has a lot to learn in this area of expertise however. Goals: To become the next big thing in Herbology! Background History: Daughter of a big loving family, she is used to being the loving big sister at home, and has now taken to fulfill a similar role here at Hogwarts. Spellbook: Student year 4-5 plus knitting charm and episkey. Played by: Archie Edwards |- |Teagan |Prefect, Class of 2023 |Ravenclaw |Half-blood | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-Teagan" | colspan="5" | Wand:'''Fir and Phoenix feather. 12½ inches, Inflexible. '''Appearance: Teagan is a rather scrappy, lanky looking girl with delicate albeit somewhat rough features and a small scar marring her lips. She has green eyes sports a short mess of orange hair, matched by the freckles that spatter her face. Personality: Teagan always appears to be sleeping on one of the sofas of the Ravenclaw Common Room; oddly never reading like her fellow Claws, seemingly never heading to class or up to the dorms either. Simply living a comfortable life in the middle of the room, part of the background. If one looks closely, they might see one of her eyes open ever so rarely. Background: Born after the indiscretions of an unknown Pure-blood woman, Teagan was kept a secret from the wider Pure-blood society and cast aside into the abyss that is Knockturn Alley. As a baby she lucked into being cared for some of the slightly less delinquent residents of the alley, but as she grew things changed. She changed. At the age of eleven the girl got a letter. One she tore up. She continued to get these letters throughout her life, ignoring them... For a time she was one of the alley's many resident orphans that Natalia Caline helped out in her free time. However, when Natalia died things eventually span out of control for her little group. News of the murdered woman in armour spread throughout the alley and side stress, the orphan gang soon finding out. After almost a year of denial, the girl made a decision to improve the lives of the others more proactively, by heading into Diagon to have her letter read. Given her four year absence from Hogwarts, she had plenty of catching up to do academically. A private sorting ceremony over the summer placed her in Ravenclaw house, leaving her in the charge of The Glamis sisters to orientate her in the basics. Of course, given their hailing of home tuition, they caught her up. Well, on the important things at least. The girl even proved adept enough that they offered her one of the prefect spots. Spellbook: Currently very behind her peers, just barely capable of spells that her year modifier (+4) can handle reliably, a few more spells when she really pushes it (Destiny +10) Played by: Background NPC in Ravenclaw tower; can be used as flavour by any Ravenclaws, but barely speaks, mostly sleeps and never leaves the tower. |- |Henry Strontium |Healer |Ravenclaw |Half-blood | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-HStrontium" | colspan="5" | Age: 34 in... 2018-ish Likes: Apple pie, having nothing to do, coldness, skateboarding. You know the RICE acronym for healing? Yeah, strontium just likes the I in that. Dislikes: Children, fire, injuries, loud noises. Quirks: Says duuuuuude a lot. Goals: To be paid without doing any work. History: Got through school with modest grades, is writing a novel in his free time. Family: Was abandoned as a child. Spellbook: Knows most ice spells, doesn’t actually know many healing spells. Played by: Anyone |- |Julius Cernsis |Healer |Hufflepuff |Half-blood | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-JCernsis" | colspan="5" | Age: 24 in... 2018-ish Likes: Cats, transfiguration, eating good food, muggle stamps. Dislikes: Broccoli, liars, busywork, students who are just trying to skip class. Quirks: Completely shuts down in the presence of a cat, has a slight stutter. Goals: To become a full-fledged healer at St. Mungo's and get away from Hogwarts. Background: Son of a wizard father and doctor mother, he became interested in healing due to both his mother's influence and the amazing magical healing of the wizarding world. Spellbook: Basic Healer Spellbook + Scourgify + Accio + Obliviate Played by: Anyone |- |Mary Moore |Healer |Ravenclaw |Muggleborn | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-MMoore" | colspan="5" | Age: 45 in... 2018-ish Likes: Rabbits, children, horror films and books, spicy food and outlandish jewelry. Dislikes: Cooking, warm weather, debate of any kind. Quirks: Prone to stumbling and quite clumsy. Very morbid sense of humor. Goals: Try and keep the children alive through another year of Hogwarts. She also wishes to increase her tolerance to spicy food enough to eat a raw ghost pepper. History: She grew up in a rather normal home and prior to receiving her Hogwarts letter she had planned to be a rabbit farmer. The wonders of wizard healing overrode her previous childhood goals, and now she considers herself a farmer of young children, seeking to keep them alive and well until the “harvest” (aka graduation.) Family (if applicable): Three rabbits named Snookums, Fiver and Sir Spinebreaker Spellbook: Basic Healer Spellbook +Accio +Aquasque +Evanesco +Aguamenti Played by: Anyone |- |Argo Pyrite |Healer |Gryffindor |Half-blood | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-APyrite" | colspan="5" | Age: 82 in... 2018-ish Personality: Argo is a grumpy old man, a surviving healer from the First and Second Wizarding Wars. Because of all the death and injury he's seen, every small scrape and bruise the kids of Hogwarts come to him with is an annoyance and isn't serious enough. He loves to tell stories about the horrible, horrible things he's seen to all the little children of the school, to make sure they know that back in his day, kids didn't need to go to the infirmary for a simple leg locker or broken bones. Although, he does enjoy helping people and a warm smile can melt his cold, old heart. Likes: Helping others, war, telling old war stories, gold, firewhiskey, chocolate frogs Dislikes: blood purists, unnecessary healing, stupid children, being called old, stubborn children Quirks: walks with a solid mahogany cane, is sometimes very forgetful and tells stories/names wrong Goals: to help all the kids at Hogwarts, his life is pretty much over so this is all he has History: Argo was a healer working for the ministry during the first and second wizarding wars. He witnessed many of the things the death eaters did to the aurors, and eventually had to fight some of them that attacked the hospital he was working in. During his time all the way back at Hogwarts, he was a very good student that always wanted to help others. He excelled in Herbology, Potions, Charms, was alright in Transfig and DADA, and less than alright in all other classes. Family: Has grandchildren and great grandchildren all over the world from his travels working with the aurors. Spellbook: Basic Healer Spellbook +Scourgify +Accio +Aquasque +Protego +Evanesco +Aguamenti Played By: Edward Sark |- |Eirny Valentine |Healer |Gryffindor |Half-blood | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-EValentine" | colspan="5" | Age: 25 in 2020 Personality: Eirny Valentine is kind, warm, peaceful, supportive, positive, organized and sentimental. Some might even say that she can be too sentimental at times. She is a very open person, and tends to give comforting yet solid advice to those who ask for it. She can stay calm under situations of high pressure, and performs her healing duties with skill and finesse. Likes: seeing patients recover successfully, getting to know her students well, informally counseling students, helping others, the color red, pumpkin juice, kittens, Quidditch   Dislikes: people who get in her way while she's healing, being unable to fully heal someone, letting someone scar, chocolate frogs, upset students  Quirks: As unprofessional as it is, Eirny likes to wear her curly red hair down. She dislikes wearing it up as it makes her neck cold, and will only do it if she's in the process of an intense healing situation Goals: to become the Matron of Hogwarts History: Eirny Valentine always wanted to be a famous Quidditch Player. She had aspirations to play internationally as Seeker, and was well on her way while at Hogwarts. She was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was being scouted by various teams in her fifth year when she was knocked off her broom by the opposing team's seeker over the forbidden forest. She fell hundreds of feet down into the forest and broke over half the bones in her body as she landed, only trees available to break her fall. She spent months recovering after the incident. During her time in the Infirmary she had grown fond of the School Nurse. Eirny had been upset for weeks, fearing that her Quidditch Career was over. But the nurse reassured and comforted her, and lifted her spirits again. After leaving the infirmary Eirny decided to switch career paths and study to be a healer. She graduated school and went straight to study at Saint Mungo's for nine years before transferring to her dream workplace- Hogwarts.  Family: Two mothers and a little brother Spellbook: Basic Healer spellbook with Accio, Scourgify, and Evanesco. No Salutem Restituo Played By: Bryony Lovell |- |Shannon Barnes |Healer |Slytherin |Half-blood | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-SBarnes" | colspan="5" | Age: 28 in 2020. Class of 2008. Personality: Kind, respectable and likes to talk. She's also supportive, peaceful and very organised when it comes to her work. She gives advice when asked to, though it may not be the be the best, but she tries her best. She stays calm when performing her healing duties though, in stressful situations, she panics a little bit. Likes: Coffee, tea, Marvel movies, seeing her patients recover successfully, cooler weather, building friendships with colleagues and patients alike, cats and kittens. Dislikes: People who irritate her on purpose, not having a solution for an injury, hot weather, seeing patients cry and horror movies. Quirks: None. Goals: Be the best healer she can be. History: She attended Hogwarts from 2001 to 2008. During her time there it was quite uneventful. She played chaser on the Slytherin qudditch team, though nowadays she isn't that fond of the sport having had a lot of injuries when playing. This drove her to learn to heal herself so that she wouldn't have to bug the nurse in the hospital wing. When she was asked to heal her friends when needed, that's when she realised that she enjoyed healing people and decided to pursue learning healing spells at Hogwarts. After graduating Hogwarts, she went on to study at St. Mungos and worked there for a combined time of 12 years. Now she's back at Hogwarts to help with healing the students. Spellbook: Basic healer spellbook plus Accio, Scourgify and Protego. Played By: Lucy Brown |- |Ralph Sunders |Groundskeeper |Gryffindor |Pure-blood | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-RSunders" | colspan="5" | Age: 32 in... 2018-ish Likes: Dogs, bees, flowers and plant life and making experimental potions. Also heavily into romance of every kind. Dislikes: Stories where the romance ends in tragedy, Romeo and Juliet in general, people who mistreat plants, people who litter in the gardens and people who chew with their mouths open. Quirks: Hopeless romantic, tends to playfully ship all of his co-workers and sometimes the older students. He also is the beekeeper for Hogwarts, and maintains the colony near the orchards. Goals: To become a bestselling romance novelist. History: While he is a pureblood, his family is neither large nor very influential and he had an average childhood. He was a hopeless romantic from when he was young, always dreaming of the day he’d find his one true love. Unfortunately this means he has built it up so much in his head he’s had trouble finding the right person yet. Family (if applicable): None in the model. Spellbook: Basic Groundskeeper Spellbook +potions_basic +potions_advanced +potions_int+ +potions_newt- Played by: Alexandra Pelekai & Anyone else. |- |Leandros Pringle |Caretaker |Ravenclaw |Son of two Squibs | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-LPringle" | colspan="5" | Age: 41 in... 2018-ish Likes: Cleanliness, order, good behaviour, cute pictures of birds, feeling useful, peace and quiet, magical theory Dislikes: Practical magic, loud noise, messes, lateness, abuses of strength, argument, reminders of his extreme weak magical ability, Squibs, people who discriminate against Squibs Quirks: Avoids direct eye contact unless furious, extremely nosy, will only put interesting books in ‘lost and found’ after he’s read through them. Not aggressive to well-behaved students but if he takes a dislike to somebody he clings to that dislike. Goals: Keep Hogwarts in order, avoid his negative character traits from causing him to follow in his grandfather and Filch’s footsteps. Secretly hopes that his very weak magical ability could be improved, but has given it up as a lost cause. History: Child of two Squibs, family felt complicated mix of shock, envy, joy and trepidation at having their son and by extension themselves re-introduced to the wizarding world that they’d largely set aside. Leandros was raised expecting great things of magic and thus himself, but it quickly became clear that whilst he had magical ability it was very weak and he’d never be even average despite his sharp mind making short work of most magical theory. As such, desperate to stay in the magical world, he has to make do with the role of his Squib grandfather. Family: Grandson of the caretaker before Filch, Apollyon Pringle. Spellbook: Caretaker, nothing additional, spells should be portrayed as sometimes failing Played by: Anyone. |- |Aron Brackleberry |Auror |Gryffindor |Muggleborn | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-ABrackleberry" | colspan="5" | Age: 21 in 2019? Personality Can get irritated, but tries to be nice to children. Doesn't take nonsense. Level-headed, even when faced with a fairly large surprise he will continue on. Attempts to act comforting if needed (though he isn't the best at it). Likes: Runes, he generally studies them when he's bored though he's not advanced beyond OWL level Runes. Dislikes: Due to his brother being murdered by a werewolf at young age, he has a distinct dislike of werewolves. Though he tries not to let it affect his job, usually handing them off to another if he can. Quirks: Sometimes forgets things, may forget part of common things they do. (Like asking the blood status of those he's supposed to question). Due to his hatred of werewolves he carries around a silver dagger. He had already bought the dagger at a young age before he knew the Harry Potter werewolves weren't weak too silver. He still carries it for luck, though he's not trained in it at all. Goals: Become Head-Auror, a major Auror like Moody status. Though if that ever fails he is fine with learning Runes to a more thorough degree. History: When he was young, his twin brother (age nine) was killed by a werewolf. He has a fear of werewolves, even untransformed if he knows they are one, due to running when his brother was attacked. This was a major factor of him becoming a Gryffindor rather than a Ravenclaw. He has a hatred of werewolves, though when it comes to his job he will try to remain partial, or get a different Auror to do it for him. Got an EE on his Transfiguration Newt, O in DADA, EE in Herbology, O in Charms, and O in Potions. He also spent time learning basic Runes, but he had other ambitions and never went on to get Newts. He still occasionally reads books on Runes when he isn't tired after work. Currently he works in a low position in the Auror Office, generally responding to reports of disruptions in Diagon and such (useful for when kids cast Flipendo in Diagon). He dislikes that he's at such a low level within the job, and aspires to move ahead. Family: His parents were muggles who lived in a small town. He never had to face the war, only the aftermath due to his young age at the time. He likes his father the most out of the two, due to holding similar beliefs. They were very hesitant about sending him to Magic school, due to werewolves being from 'their' world, but they eventually relented. His father lived with the decision the quickest, though his mother still has her doubts whether that was for the best. Spellbook: +Accio +Finite Incantatem +Mutatifors, Vera Verto & other Transfig +Episkey +Protego +Obliviate, but rarely used. +potions int+, newt+ +Legimus (runes, not thorough knowledge). Played by: Caius Marx & Anyone else. |- |Connor Evergreen |Muggle Student |None |Muggle | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-CEvergreen" | colspan="5" | Age: 13 in the year 2020 Likes: Reading, daydreaming, biology, astrology, geography, kittens, puppies, chicks, good grades, making parents proud, creativity, happiness, colorful things Dislikes: Gloomy days, extreme temperatures, sickness, sadness, large animals, heights, anger, disappointing people, being called "weird", "unusual", "crazy". Quirks: Connor has a very prominent stutter and speaks as quickly as possible; so many words and ideas are crammed into his head that he has to get them out fast and can end up stumbling over his words. What he wants to say might be a little blunt since he's not too good at being socially aware of things. It's super easy to persuade him into believing crazy things even though he's a science nut. To him, fantasy worlds are real somewhere. Anything is possible. A very impressionable, innocent, and bright child, Connor is a little lonely so he's both introverted and extroverted. Goals: Prove that Bigfoot is real and that there's an invisible planet full of fluffy alien balls that's orbiting the moon. History: Connor grew up with a dotting mother and warm father as their last and only child. His sister died when she was ten and he was seven although he doesn't really know what to feel about it. Growing up, he was home schooled for all of his primary education and through out a majority of secondary school before his parents became too busy to properly educate him. In the end, he joined the eighth grade around late autumn and didn't have too much luck getting to know people. A bit of ostracizing happened because he didn't know how to act around other kids and now he only has a few close friends: Janie Clerk, Houston Smith, and Penny Tailor. During summertime he likes to run around and play with his family taking a road trip to fun new places. Played by: Okino Momoko |- |Mr. Mistoffelees |Judgemental Cat |Slytherin probably |Feline | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-Mistoffelees" | colspan="5" | Age: Approximately 50 in cat years or about 7 in human years as of 2018 ish Likes: Head rubs, fish, mice, milk, exploring the castle and secret passages, ruthlessly judging stupid humans, sleeping, giving stink eye Dislikes: Head rubs, stupid humans, not getting the affection and attention he deserves, other cats Quirks: No real quirks, just typical cat behaviour. He will slink about the castle passively watching or participating in other people's scenes, mostly as a (somewhat) silent observer. Bemused by the ceaseless idiocy of humans he may occasionally have something to say about their actions- he doesn't mince meows. Goals: Mister Mistoffelees' goals are to rid the castle of all mice, locate every quiet sunny sleeping spot, and let everyone know how disgusted he is by their foolish behaviour. His truest deepest desire is to be loved unconditionally and be pet upon the belly. But he'll never reveal these truths to anyone. Family:: He probably belongs to an upper year, or rather, an upper year probably thinks he belongs to them. Mister Mistoffelees belongs to no man. Spellbook: +Meow +Scratch +Hunt +Adorable x1000000 Played By: Amelia Mahoney & Anyone else. |- |Brenton Anderson |Art Contractor in Hogsmeade |Slytherin |Pure-blood | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-BAnderson" | colspan="5" | Age: 35 in 2020 Likes: Art, Helping People, Friends, Discussions, Charms, Muggle Things Dislikes: Tattoos, Prejudice, Purism, Hurting People Quirks: If someone has a tattoo he will rush to remove it. If he can't he will squirm around and cringe, only staying for as long as he has to. Whenever someone mentions Voldemort or Dementors or Death Eaters he will walk away slowly, clenching his hands. Goals: Be the new thing in art. He wants to be able to help people express themselves while keeping everyone and happy. History: Born to purists, he had a very strong pureblood belief that he was meant to be better than everyone. Eventually, while at Hogwarts, in his third year the Battle of Hogwarts happened, which he did not partake in. Before the battle he realized that Muggleborns are just like Purebloods and that there was really no difference. He abandoned his pureblood family, escaping into the life that was Art. He was asked to join the late Death Eaters, but quickly denied before a duel erupted, which he won. He saw the tattoo and thought it was an abuse of art, and vowed to never make tattoos. He now paints to show the horrors of purism and war. Spellbook: Colovaria (DC2) Papyrus Plico (DC4) Tingerus (DC5) Diffindo (DC6) Colovaria Revolvere (DC7) Parvus Locomotor (DC8) Consilio (DC16) Viventem Pariete (DC33) Finite Incantatem (DC6) Scourgify (DC8) Accio (DC10) Protego (DC13) Stupefy (DC12) Played by: Ben Green |} ] line.|- |NAME |OCCUPATION |HOUSE |BLOODSTATUS | Details |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-UNIQUENAME" | colspan="5" | Additional information! |} Category:IC Articles